freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 005
Aoi Kazuha V is the fifth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, final chapter of Zero Volume 1 and final chapter of the Kazuha Aoi Arc. Summary After delivering Saeko Kotou several beatings, Mi-Ryung Baek lets go of her defeated enemy and turns to Yu-Mi Kim, prepared to assume responsibility for her actions. Yu-Mi reminds her that she intends to take all of the blame. She then wonders if Mi-Ryung is confident enough to turn her back to Kutou, whom she admits is an excellent Pandora. Kutou can still stand despite her injuries and throws her Volt Weapon. Mi-Ryung narrowly evades it but Kutou kicks her in the gut. Kutou materializes her Volt Weapon again before throwing it. Mi-Ryung ducks, but the pole-weapon breaks through the dummy Nova control center and the fake beast activates. Yu-Mi Kim immediately jumps down and orders Elize Schmitz to report the activation of the dummy Nova. Kazuha offers to help, but Yu-Mi believes her to be too weak and orders her to stay out of the way. West Genetics' leader turns to the shocked Mi-Ryung and Saeko. She orders Mi-Ryung to be the striker while Saeko is to act as the decoy. Saeko seethes at the order. Awakened, Sister Margaret is informed from Elize of the disturbance in the Type-F hangar. The Type-F begins releasing spikes from its body. The girls evade and a fearful Yu-Mi orders Saeko to distract the beast. Saeko begins to follow, but she wants the role of the striker and lunges toward the Nova's core. She keeps asserting that Mi-Ryung is not stronger than her. Soon, the obstinate Pandora is struck and plummets to the floor. She's been injured and the dummy fires its spikes. Yu-Mi blocks the attack, but her thighs and shoulders are pierced. Yu-Mi falters, but screams why Saeko doesn't understand the roles of Pandora on the battlefield. Because Saeko is the fastest, she must play the role of decoy, but her pride is interfering with her objective. Before collapsing, Yu-Mi declares to the stunned junior that Pandora are a unit and will not function properly if one of its "organs" fails to properly operate. Mi-Ryung recklessly attacks the Nova and is pushed back. Out of ammo, the dummy attacks the girl with its arm, and Saeko blocks the attacks with her body. Mi-Ryung is dumbfounded. As pain surges though the Pandora's body, she tells her rival that she knows the roles of begin a Pandora. But she wanted to be the best and defeat Mi-Ryung because she's incredibly proud of being a defender of humanity. Mi-Ryung promptly gets on her feet after hearing Saeko's declaration and helps hold up the Nova's arm, and Saeko silently admits her admiration for Mi-Ryung. A chipper Kazuha has watched Mi-Ryung and Saeko's conversation, and wonders if the two are going to die from a mere dummy. She continues to say that she was going to relax and watch, since the student president told her, but because Yu-Mi's out of commission and the two juniors are reconciling, she'll help out. Kazuha deploys her sword, which is clearly not a pole-arm Volt Weapon that most Genetics Pandora had been using. Kazuha gets into a stance and accelerates through the dummy Nova's core with her signature attack, Blood Strike. The two juniors and a barely conscious Yu-Mi are astonished at what they are just seen, for no other warrior had performed such an attack. Twenty stigmata glowed on Kazuha's back as she completed her technique, which would one day be known as one of the revolutionary High End Skills. Yu-Mi passes out, wondering who and what Kazuha is. After the pseudo Nova Clash, the school has heard of the mishap in the Type-F's hangar. The students believe Yu-Mi Kim and two juniors stopped it and are amazed by their strength. Yu-Mi has been hospitalized, but after her recovery, she will be placed in confinement for fifteen days. Kazuha, Saeko, and Mi-Ryung received the same punishment as well. Yu-Mi looms over the fact that Saeko and Mi-Ryung did not get along, but Elize points to a vase of flowers that the once antagonistic Pandora sent her, causing Yu-Mi to smile. Elize then asks for details about the dummy Nova situation, asking if the "weakling" Kazuha was the one who stopped it. Yu-Mi confirms it, causing Elize to outrage a little, considering it impossible. Yu-Mi admits that she too is in disbelief, but it's all true, meaning Kazuha was never as weak as they thought. Yu-Mi adds that she has even more questions for her. In the principal's office, Sister Margaret asks herself what Gengo Aoi intends to do with the Pandora upon Kazuha's arrival. Despite Sister Margaret's worries, the evolution of Pandora continued exponentially with Kazuha's development of the High End Skills until her death in the 8th Nova Clash. Event Notes *Kazuha Aoi débuts the High End Skills. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters